


The Mysterious Case of The Missing Morbucks Child!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III & Everyone, Arsène Lupin III & Zenigata Kouichi, Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Copy Cat Burglar!

Lupin stood just outside the gates of the Morbucks’ estate and stared at the large mansion in front of him with awe.

”I bet this place is packed with things worth a fortune.” Lupin whispered to himself as he made his way to large front doors. ”The kidnapper definitely knows how to pick a golden goose.”

Once there Lupin stopped and took a minute to make sure his clothes were clean and wrinkle-free before knocking to alert the household of his presence. A suited man carefully opened the door. His age showed in his eyes and his face.

”Who is it?” The man asked, staring at lupin curiously.

”Inspector Zenigata from Interpol, sir.” Lupin replied, doing his best impression of the Inspector. ”I'm here to investigate the kidnapping.” he explained, showing the man his badge.

”Not to seem ungrateful but, why would Interpol send an officer to investigate a kidnapping?” The man asked, examining the badge carefully.

“We have reason to believe that the suspect is from outside the country.” Lupin responded professionally.

He stared at Lupin a few minutes longer before giving his badge back and opened the door wider and stepping aside

”Step inside then Inspector.” The man said, adjusting his black square rimmed glasses. ”I'm Stefan Morbucks.” he said, shaking Lupin’s hand politely.

Lupin took a glance around once inside the large mansion, noting the cameras on the ceilings and the two Rottweilers at Stefan's side.

”I see you have cameras and guard dogs.” Lupin commented. ”You seem to be really well off with security measures.”

”Yes, there are cameras in every room, hallway, and yard.” Stefan responded proudly. ”If Zeus and Bear don't catch intruders, then the cameras usually do.”

”Would mind if I look at the security footage after you show me where your daughter was taken from?” Lupin questioned.

”Of course, right this way.” Stefan answered, putting an arm on Lupin’s back and guiding him down a hallway with doors on both sides.

Once they'd reached the end of the hallway Stefan opened the door on the left. They both stood observing the state it was in. Toys were scattered across the room and the window above a plush window seat was left open wide.

”This is Alice’s room, we believe that the kidnapper used the bay window to get in and leave with her.” Stefan said walking over to the window.

”That's more than likely the case.” Lupin responded examining the lock on the window. ’It's certainly the route I would've picked.’ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a woman appeared at the door. She had blonde, wavy hair in a half braid, sky blue eyes, and wore a Burgundy colored; long-sleeved dress.

”Stefan, you have a call.” The woman stated calmly. ”Who's this?”

”Thank you, Camille Darling.” Stefan replied walking over and kissing her cheek. ”This is Inspector Zenigata of Interpol, he's here to investigate the kidnapping for us.” He explained patting Lupin’s back once he'd stood next to him.

”Nice to meet you, inspector.” Camille said, offering her hand.

”Not at all, ma'am.” Lupin replied with a smile.”The pleasure is all mine.” He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

“My, my, what a charmer you are.” Camille replied with a giggle.

“If you don't mind my wife and I need to attend to the call we’ve received.” Stefan stated quickly. “Feel free to look around the room.” He said leading his wife out of the room with his arm around her hip.

Lupin chuckled mischievously as he watched the couple retreat quickly before, turning around to survey the room. He walked over to the bed where it was the messiest, the blanket was rumpled and a pillow was sitting almost vertically against the headboard. Then he noticed it, a piece of paper was sticking out of the pillowcase.

‘what’s this?’ Lupin wondered pulling the paper free from the pillowcase. ‘A note?’ He thought turning it around in his hand as he examined it.

The note read: “If you want your child to be returned, bring two billion pounds to Big Ben.” - Lupin The Third.

“Wait…” Lupin whispered as he re-read the signature on the note in disbelief. “...Lupin The Third?!”

Lupin stared at the note refusing to believe what saw. There’s no way this note was real. He knew for a fact that he hadn’t visited this house before and he certainly hadn't left this note here.

‘This has to be a joke!’ Lupin thought incredulously.

Someone out there was committing crimes and framing him for them. He stood up, pocketed the note, and left the room quickly.

“Mr. Morbucks!” Lupin called loudly for the man of the house once he’d reached the foyer.

“Yes, Inspector?” Stefan asked, walking out of the closest room. “What is it?” He inquired.

“I’ve found a ransom note under Alice’s pillow.” Lupin replied, showing the note to Stefan. “I’ll need to take it back to headquarters to be looked at.” He explained.

“By all means.” Stefan replied eagerly. “As long as it helps the case do as you please, Inspector.”

”Thank you, for your cooperation.” Lupin stated. ”I must be off now.” He said tipping his hat and turning on his heel toward the front door.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Crazy, Bold or Dumb?

Lupin stood inside the small bathroom of the rundown apartment he and his friends called their temporary home, staring at the mirror as he adjusted his tie carefully.

Behind him sitting on the toilet Jigen watched with a clearly worried expression on his face.

”I'm telling you this is crazy, Lupin.” Jigen muttered, removing the cigarette from his lips so he could speak clearly. “I've seen Zenigata hanging around town lately, what if you run into him?”

”I’ll tell him you say ’Hi.’ and then we'll get a coffee together.” Lupin replied with an amused chuckle.

”I'm serious, Lupin!” Jigen hissed watching as Lupin finished trying his tie carefully. ”Is the billion-dollar reward really worth it!”

”The money isn't my main concern. The safety of the girl is.” Lupin replied seriously.

”You're either really bold or really dumb.” Jigen states shaking his head. ”Or both.

Lupin spun around to look at Jigen, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically. An eager smile spread across his face as he showed off the disguise he wore.

”How do I look?” Lupin asked, beaming with pride.

He placed a hand on one of his hips and used the other to tip the fedora, playfully smirking at Jigen as he waited for his response.

”Yup, definitely both.” Jigen muttered before standing up to leave the bathroom without another word.

Lupin stood shocked for a moment before chasing after Jigen.

”Why do you have to be so negative, Jigen?!” Lupin whined sitting on the sofa next to Jigen once he'd caught up.

”How many times do I have to say it?” Jigen replied irritably. ”I think you're playing a dangerous game with this rescue. But if you insist on doing it don't expect me to bail you out if you get caught this time!”

”I won't get caught, I'm Lupin the Third!” Lupin responded confidently. ”Now then, I have a crime scene to inspect.” He commented standing up and turning on his heel with a flourish of his trenchcoat.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Copy Cat Burglar!

Lupin stood just outside the gates of the Morbucks’ estate and stared at the large mansion in front of him with awe.

”I bet this place is packed with things worth a fortune.” Lupin whispered to himself as he made his way to large front doors. ”The kidnapper definitely knows how to pick a golden goose.”

Once there Lupin stopped and took a minute to make sure his clothes were clean and wrinkle-free before knocking to alert the household of his presence. A suited man carefully opened the door. His age showed in his eyes and his face.

”Who is it?” The man asked, staring at lupin curiously.

”Inspector Zenigata from Interpol, sir.” Lupin replied, doing his best impression of the Inspector. ”I'm here to investigate the kidnapping.” he explained, showing the man his badge.

”Not to seem ungrateful but, why would Interpol send an officer to investigate a kidnapping?” The man asked, examining the badge carefully.

“We have reason to believe that the suspect is from outside the country.” Lupin responded professionally.

He stared at Lupin a few minutes longer before giving his badge back and opened the door wider and stepping aside

”Step inside then Inspector.” The man said, adjusting his black square rimmed glasses. ”I'm Stefan Morbucks.” he said, shaking Lupin’s hand politely.

Lupin took a glance around once inside the large mansion, noting the cameras on the ceilings and the two Rottweilers at Stefan's side.

”I see you have cameras and guard dogs.” Lupin commented. ”You seem to be really well off with security measures.”

”Yes, there are cameras in every room, hallway, and yard.” Stefan responded proudly. ”If Zeus and Bear don't catch intruders, then the cameras usually do.”

”Would mind if I look at the security footage after you show me where your daughter was taken from?” Lupin questioned.

”Of course, right this way.” Stefan answered, putting an arm on Lupin’s back and guiding him down a hallway with doors on both sides.

Once they'd reached the end of the hallway Stefan opened the door on the left. They both stood observing the state it was in. Toys were scattered across the room and the window above a plush window seat was left open wide.

”This is Alice’s room, we believe that the kidnapper used the bay window to get in and leave with her.” Stefan said walking over to the window.

”That's more than likely the case.” Lupin responded examining the lock on the window. ’It's certainly the route I would've picked.’ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a woman appeared at the door. She had blonde, wavy hair in a half braid, sky blue eyes, and wore a Burgundy colored; long-sleeved dress.

”Stefan, you have a call.” The woman stated calmly. ”Who's this?”

”Thank you, Camille Darling.” Stefan replied walking over and kissing her cheek. ”This is Inspector Zenigata of Interpol, he's here to investigate the kidnapping for us.” He explained patting Lupin’s back once he'd stood next to him.

”Nice to meet you, inspector.” Camille said, offering her hand.

”Not at all, ma'am.” Lupin replied with a smile.”The pleasure is all mine.” He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

“My, my, what a charmer you are.” Camille replied with a giggle.

“If you don't mind my wife and I need to attend to the call we’ve received.” Stefan stated quickly. “Feel free to look around the room.” He said leading his wife out of the room with his arm around her hip.

Lupin chuckled mischievously as he watched the couple retreat quickly before, turning around to survey the room. He walked over to the bed where it was the messiest, the blanket was rumpled and a pillow was sitting almost vertically against the headboard. Then he noticed it, a piece of paper was sticking out of the pillowcase.

‘what’s this?’ Lupin wondered pulling the paper free from the pillowcase. ‘A note?’ He thought turning it around in his hand as he examined it.

The note read:  _ “If you want your child to be returned, bring two billion pounds to Big Ben.” - Lupin The Third. _

“Wait…” Lupin whispered as he re-read the signature on the note in disbelief. “...Lupin The Third?!”

Lupin stared at the note refusing to believe what saw. There’s no way this note was real. He knew for a fact that he hadn’t visited this house before and he certainly hadn't left this note here.

‘This has to be a joke!’ Lupin thought incredulously.

Someone out there was committing crimes and framing him for them. He stood up, pocketed the note, and left the room quickly.

“Mr. Morbucks!” Lupin called loudly for the man of the house once he’d reached the foyer.

“Yes, Inspector?” Stefan asked, walking out of the closest room. “What is it?” He inquired.

“I’ve found a ransom note under Alice’s pillow.” Lupin replied, showing the note to Stefan. “I’ll need to take it back to headquarters to be looked at.” He explained.

“By all means.” Stefan replied eagerly. “As long as it helps the case do as you please, Inspector.”

”Thank you, for your cooperation.” Lupin stated. ”I must be off now.” He said tipping his hat and turning on his heel toward the front door.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
